Bellatrix sous un nouvel oeil
by POM-frenchreader
Summary: Des aspects de la vie de Bellatrix que l'on ne connait pas, ou que l'on aurait pas forcément imaginé.
1. Oui

**DISCLAIMER**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Des aspects de la vie de Bellatrix que l'on ne connait pas (Je rappelle qu'elle est née en 1951)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Samedi 5 Juillet 1969**

"Bellatrix Druella Black, acceptes-tu de prendre Midas Perthus Alpert pour légitime époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Sérieusement, ça demandait réflexion. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on épouse un quadragénaire que l'on a rencontré lors de la réception de Noël de la _bonne_ société même pas six mois auparavant.

C'était la première fois que Bellatrix s'y rendait. L'année précédente elle avait argumenté qu'elle était dans l'année - scolaire - de sa majorité, et on lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas majeure, et que comme ses soeurs elle resterait chez elle.

Mais là, en plein milieu de sa septième année à Poudlard, Mère lui annonça qu'elle serait la bienvenue. Bellatrix était tellement heureuse de pouvoir se mêler à la société le temps d'une soirée, qu'elle fit bien attention à ce que ses manières soient parfaites.

Et elle tapa dans l'oeil de Midas Alpert, ami d'enfance de la tante Walburga.

Lors des vacances de Paques, quand elle revint chez elle, Mère lui fit enfiler des vêtements de mariage. Mère avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine sur les photos de mariages avec Père. De magnifique boucles blondes et des yeux chocolats.

Bellatrix avait les traits fins. Et que cela vienne de Père ou Mère n'avait pas d'importance. Les yeux marrons de Mère, les cheveux bruns de Père, les boucles - pas aussi belles - de Mère... un beau mélange. Andromeda lui ressemblait beaucoup et Narcissa avait différemment hérité des coloris de leurs parents. A part ça, si les trois filles auraient eut le même âge, on aurait pu les prendre pour des triplées. Cygnus et Druella étaient fiers d'avoir eu d'aussi belles filles. Surement, cela compensait le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de fils.

Dans les habits de mariage de Mère, Bellatrix ne comprenait pas pourquoi on les lui ajustaient. Aucune de ses connaissances à Pourdlard ne lui avait parlé de l'épouser. Elle comprit pourquoi quand tante Walburga la félicité pour ses futures noces avec Midas.

Et c'est pour ça que Bellatrix était là, devant une assemblée réunissant une vingtaine de membres de la famille Black (dont ses soeurs, Andromeda, 16 ans, et Narcissa, 14 ans, et ses cousins, Sirius, 9 ans, et Regulus, 8 ans), et autant de la famille Alpert, à dire ce mot: "Oui".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TADAM ! (à suivre)**


	2. Soeurs

**DISCLAIMER**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Samedi 5 Juillet 1969**

Bellatrix avait vu l'horreur s'afficher sur le visage de ses soeurs quand Midas plaisanta que peut-être son frère épouserait l'une des deux.

Andromeda s'était beaucoup introvertie depuis quelques années, et Bellatrix se mit à suspecter le pire quand parfois elle la voyait en compagnie de poufsouffles à la bibliothèque. Surement, ce n'était qu'une phase. En tout cas, Andromeda n'avait pas l'air d'aimer l'idée qu'on lui choisisse un époux.

De même pour Narcissa, mais peut-être était-ce plutôt parce-que cela fesait deux ans que Lucius Malfoy l'a couvré de présents, et que depuis, Narcissa s'imaginait amoureuse de lui.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dimanche 20 Juillet 1969**

En rentrant de son voyage de noces, Bellatrix apprit les arrangements que ses parents avaient mené avec Abraxas et Graziella Malfoy.

Narcissa avait été officiellement promise à Lucius Malfoy, à à peine 14 ans (Lucius n'en avait que 15).

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Presque deux ans plus tard,**

**Dimanche 27 Juin 1971**

Naissant au sein de la famille Black, _toujours pure_, le concept de pureté de sang était important pour Bellatrix.

Ca l'était aussi pour Midas.

Hier, Narcissa était la seule à être dessendue du Poudlard Express. Andromeda lui avait confié une lettre qui annonçait qu'elle était amoureuse de Ted Tonks, un camarade de Poufsouffle, qu'elle savait serait rejeté par la famille, puisqu'il était d'origine purement moldue.

C'était la première fois que Bellatrix gouta à l'Endoloris. Midas le performa sur elle en hurlant qu'elle ne méritait que ça, avec sa traitresse de soeur, c'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive pas à accomplir son devoir d'épouse: lui donner des enfants.

C'était une douleur indescriptible et Bellatrix ne se souvenait seulement que pendant qu'elle recevait le sort, elle suppliait Midas d'arrêter.

Elle se réveilla, sur le sol, sans trop d'idées de combien de temps elle fut inconsciente.

Elle n'arriva pas à se lever. Elle du appeler un des elfes de maison pour l'aider.

Une fois au lit, l'elfe lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il la lave.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Maîtresse saigne," répondit l'elfe.

Alors, elle accepta que l'elfe lave le sang. Ca n'irait pas d'avoir des plaies infectées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle quand l'elfe commença par remonter ses robes jusqu'à la taille.

"Madame saigne entre les jambes," l'informa l'elfe.

Bellatrix ferma les yeux et laissa l'elfe faire ce qu'il avait à faire, en essayant de ne pas y penser.

Un peu plus tard, quand l'elfe eut finit, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'elfe refermer une serviette.

Son bébé.

Non, pas un bébé. Un bébé a la particularité de naître vivant.

Avant ce n'est qu'un foetus... et vu comme il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose, peut-être que ce n'était pas encore un foetus... juste un embryon.

Bellatrix n'aurait aucun mal à oublier Andromeda, mais comment oublier que son mari a tué son... embryon ?

Ironique qu'il la torture parce-qu'elle ne lui a pas encore donné d'enfants, et qu'il tue au passage, ce qui était la promesse concrète que ça n'allait plus tarder.

"Dis moi ce que tu peux, Curl, sur... ce que tu viens de prendre." On ne pouvait appelé cela qu'une chose: curiosité morbide.

"Je crois qu'il y en avait deux, madame. Avec une aura féminine. Oui, des jumelles."

Qui espérait-elle tromper si elle avait dit à haute voix qu'elle avait perdu des embryons... Non, maintenant qu'elle en savait plus... Non.

Midas avait tué ses deux bébés, ses deux filles. Bellatrix tuerait Midas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: J'ai appelé ce chapitre **_**Soeurs**_** parce-qu'il devait se focaliser sur Narcissa et Andromeda, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis dit que le départ d'Andromeda serait l'élément déclencheur des vrais problèmes de couple de Bellatrix et Midas, et qu'il fallait donc mettre ça maintenant.**

**Autre imprévus, c'est les jumelles. La grossesse était prévue (ainsi que la perte) mais pas deux bébés. J'imagine que Bellatrix a perdu ses filles à un stade assez tôt de la grossesse et qu'il serait normalement impossible de dire si c'étaient des filles ou des garçons (sauf amniocentèse ou prélevement sanguin ou je sais pas) mais que les elfes pourraient se faire une idéee très précise grace à leur magie différente. Je pensait pas particulièrement à un sexe, mais le titre de chapitre avait besoin d'être un peu soutenu, alors j'ai fait des soeurs...**

**(Si j'avais fait deux chapitres de celui-ci, le second s'appelerai **_**Toute Première Fois**_**... Je pense pas que la famille Black envoie des Endoloris à la pelle à tout le monde, et que Bellatrix n'en a jamais reçu de sa famille. Ceci aura donc été le premier que Bellatrix ai reçu.)**


End file.
